My Old Kentucky Host
by VGAnime127
Summary: OC character Jayson becomes the host family of seven Demi-Humans where comedic hijinx ensue and canonical faces appear. Rated T for language. (This fic has been canceled.)


My Old Kentucky Host

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume or its characters, all rights go to the respective owner(s), except any OCs That appear in this work of Fanfiction.

Chapter 1

' _Damn… It's been two weeks and no response, shouldn't they have called or something by now?_ ' Jayson thought to himself, wondering if he had been accepted into the Cultural Exchange Program.

Jayson was about 6' 3", red hair, green eyes and the size of an American Football player, so overall a big guy.

Even though he looked like a sports guy he was definitely NOT a sports guy, he was a fan of pop culture in the 1980's, 90's and early 2000's, he liked everything from video games to anime, but was terribly insecure, so (with the urging of his parents to do something) he signed up for the Cultural Exchange Program to see if he can get over his insecurities by being a host family.

living in Lexington, Kentucky there wasn't much opportunity either for a 21 year old to get around to the places that he wanted to go, away from here.

Not to say everyone his age was like that, but for now he was stuck.

"Ding-Dong" it was the doorbell

"Better get that before they think nobody's home…" Jayson said under his breath while he was walking towards the front door of his house.

When he opened the door he saw a woman dressed in what looked to be a Japanese Government uniform.

"May I help you, ma'am?" Jayson asked in bewilderment as to why a Japanese official would be here in the first place.

"Yes, is this the home of Jayson Anderson?" the mysterious woman asked in English with a mild Japanese accent.

"You're talking to him." Jayson replied with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Mr. Anderson, my name is Ms. Smith, I've come here to tell you that you have been accepted into the Cultural Exchange Program as a host. May I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." Jayson finally replied after he realized what was just said.

"I've been transfered over here from Japan to be your coordinator, since we don't have a office set up in Lexington yet. Do you mind if I take some pictures?" Ms. Smith said as she pulled a digital camera out of her pocket.

"Sure, I don't mind." Jayson said, he almost called her "Agent Smith" but decided against it.

After taking some photos of his house Ms. Smith turned to Jayson and said "Your homestay will arrive in a week, but in the meantime your house, as nice as it is, needs to be remodeled." as soon as that was said a team of builders came in to remodel his home while Ms. Smith left.

 _One week later…_

' _Ugh…. what time is it?_ ' Jayson thought to himself in his morning daze, as he rolled over to look at his alarm clock "10:30! Damn it, why did I have to oversleep today of all days!" he yelled as he was scrambling to get out of bed

And get ready when his cell phone started to ring to the Final Fantasy IV Victory Theme, it was Ms. Smith, Jayson answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jayson, we'll be running about ten minutes late, the traffic's being a real pain in the ass."

"Okay, see you in ten" Jayson happily replied, because now he has time to get ready.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Ding-Dong"the doorbell rang, It was Ms. Smith.

"Jayson, I want to introduce you to your homestay. Okay Adalena come on out!" What Jayson saw was an auburn red- headed Lamia with green eyes.

Before Jayson had a chance to speak to Adalena she was already speaking to Ms. Smith "Could you tell my sister to write me at this address?" as she pointed to Jayson's house.

Jayson couldn't hear Ms. Smith's reply but he could read her lips "Yes, I'll tell Miia."

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable!" Jayson greeted Adalena.

' _Miia_ , _wonder who that is?_ ' was Jayson's thought when Adalena walked, or rather slithered into his house.

"Th… Thank you."

 _One day later… in Japan_

"Miia, Ms. Smith just called, she wanted me to tell you this address your sister is staying at with her host family. It seems like your sister is in America. I didn't know you even had a sister…"

" Thanks Darling!"

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter in "My Old Kentucky Host" my first published fanfic and my second attempt at writing one. Thanks to my friends MCRightwing for helping me out on this chapter and DemonDante13 for the name of my Lamia OC. I'm VGAnime127, signing off for now! Look for the next chapter within the next two weeks!


End file.
